A Piece of My Heart
by shega.cat
Summary: Sesshomaru just realise he love her after he lost her for years. Now he wants to revive her. Caution: contains Lemon. Sesshomaru x Kagura. Sesskagu.
1. Chapter 1

**Grammar is my weakness. I can't speak english fluently but I hope everyone who read this fanfic could understand my story.**

It was morning, most of the villagers have started their day. They saw a white headed youkai walked in to the village with his loyal servant. He walked regal and none of the villagers afraid of him because they know this youkai wouldn't harm them. They know he came just to visit his adopted human daughter. He walked toward a hut and the he heard a little girl's voice from that hut.

"Kaede-sama. Good morning. I've done do my chores and I make you herb tea, I follow your recipe"

"Good morning, Rin. Thank you. You're such a smart girl" an old lady's voice. Rin's giggle.

Sesshomaru stop in front of the hut, and called for the little girl's name "Rin".

Rin gasp, her lord came to visit her again. It has been months since he last visit.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Welcome! Master Jaken, how are you? Are you doing fine?" she running out from the hut greeting Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"We're fine, we're fine" said Jaken waved his hand. Rin smiled.

"Do you wanna to come in Sesshomaru-sama?"

"No"

"Oh, okay"

"How did your study with miko Kaede?"

"I've learn so much from her, Sesshomaru-sama! When I grown up, I'll be like her. Help villagers with my knowledge of medichine and my wisdom!" Rin's eyes sparkle. She seems really wanna to follow Kaede's footstep.

"I see" Sesshomaru smile lightly "Do your best" he took a kimono and hair pin from his armor and gave it to her "At your age human's children growing up fast. I bring a bigger one, incease you growing up more faster than other human's children"

Rin smiled "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" she took over the kimono and hair pin.

"Hi, big brother" Kagome came over them. Sesshomaru glare at her but she didn't care "Morning, Rin. Where is Kaede-baabaa?".

"Morning miss Kagome. She's still dressing. Wait here, I'll call her" Rin going into the hut.

"Long time no see. Are you doing fine, big brother?" Kagome smiled at him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "Don't call me that or...".

"Or what exactly, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha appeared, jump and landed between Sesshomaru and Kagome, protecting his mate from his full youkai brother.

"I will kill her with no hesitate. Mark my words" Sesshomaru step forward to InuYasha "So you will teach your mate to not adress me with that name, ever".

"Okay, enough, please" Kagome hold InuYasha's hand when she saw InuYasha was about to touch tessaiga "I will not call you big brother anymore, Sesshomaru".

"It's LORD Sesshomaru, you filthy human!" Jaken pointed his finger at her and then InuYasha kicked him away.

"You little jerk! Never call her that" he shouted while he chasing Jaken who started to running away.

Sesshomaru saw InuYasha chasing his servant. He sigh and then turn away from Kagome. He didn't hate her, he just didn't want to get any closer with his brother or his brother's mate. They were just married a few months ago, and they were like sharing scent ever since. No wonder, since they were married they slept together every night, but he didn't like their scents.

InuYasha walked toward Kagome after knocked out Jaken. Sesshomaru looked at him. InuYasha has changed. When that miko has gone four years ago, he saw in InuYasha's eyes a loneliness althought his friends was around him. When she came back, he saw InuYasha more happy. Now everytime he saw happiness in InuYasha's eyes he felt kinda jealousy.

'_What is this? There is nothing to be jealous with this hanyou_' he thought, try to snapped that feeling.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin came out from hut with Kaede and run toward him "Are you leaving?"

"Yes".

"Oh, okay. See you Sesshomaru-sama. Please always take care about yourself".

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, a powerfull demon, you no need to concern about me".

"I know you're so strong, my lord" she smiled "Its just, this four years, I never seen you happy, you always looks lonely" she took a breath and started talking fast "When you're unhappy and lonely you couldn't concentrate in the battle, and then you could get hurt. Last time Kohaku came home he have injuried, not a fatal injuried, he was fine, but he scared me to death! Kaede-sama has told him to stay and rest but he was gone yesterday to defeat more bad demons! can't believe him! Slayer freak!" she paused a moment try to calm herself "By the way, so when Miss Sango asked what happened, Kohaku said he wasn't concentrate because he was felt unhappy and guilty about his past..."

Rin kept talking while Sesshomaru didnt really heard her. He was thinking, does he really feel lonely? He did realise something has missing. But what was that?

"Rin" suddenly Rin stop talking when Sesshomaru called her name "I leave Jaken here. He will look after you" He really wanna be alone right now.

"Okay Sesshomaru-sama. I'll look after him as well".

He flied away, left Rin under InuYasha's protection. After they defeated Naraku, he left rin with Kaede. He knows if Rin with Kaede she will be safe, InuYasha will look after her, and Kaede will teach her about many things. Besides, Kohaku and Sango and Miroku and Kagome living there as well. They can protect his precious daughter.

As he flied he felt the wind, he remembered about someone. A demoness, wind user, created by his enemy's flesh. She was beautiful, red ruby eyes, porcelain skin, cherry lips, black smooth hair, nice body. The most of all, he adore her courage and her free spirit. All she wanted was to be free from his creator. In the end she rebelled, no longer obey orders that she never wanted to do. She was died, killed by her creator. Make sure she wasn't died in vain was his goal. He let a boy who was protected by her in to his pack and he killed her creator, avenge her, make her wish come true.

The wind always reminded him of her. When she died he felt sad and anger, he thought it was sympathize. But after heard what Rin said before he didn't sure anymore. If it was a sympathize then why he still remembered about her almost every seconds in his life? Why when he remembered about her he felt sad and regret because he couldn't save her? Why sometimes he wish she was there, look at him with her ruby eyes and talk to him as if they were commensurate.

"Kagura" he said. Sesshomaru landed in a tree. He closed his eyes and recall there was something happened to him at that moment. When he saw her body disappeared, he felt something in his heart. Not only an anger and sadness but also something has missing, a piece of his heart has gone with her "I just realise now when I lost you. I love you".


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter timeline story took a few moths after the last chapter. Sorry for the grammar**

Sesshomaru flying alone to the meadow in south far away from his territory. He was looking for someone. He landed and started walking. It didn't need a time to found whom he was looking for. There she was, appeared in front of him just like that, charming by his handsome face, not even realise she was in danger.

Sesshomaru looked at her. She wore an armor covered her chest and mini skirt and a boots which made by animal's skin. She has a body figure like Kagura and porcelain skin too, but she has a round face and purple eyes and grey curly hair. She smiled approached him. As she was really closer, Sesshomaru took her head off of her body. '_Stupid woman. Kagura never approached me that closer. She never let her guard down just like that_' He pick the body up to his shoulder and flied to the mountain in the south east.

In a half way he saw a shikigami, bring a message for him, from a witch. Yes, a witch. Sesshomaru had heard about how a witch bring Kikyo back to live but she didn't really live, that witch was failed to bring her soul because Kikyo's soul has reincarnate into Kagome. So a few months ago he was searching for a witch to bring back Kagura's soul.

"Sorry for kept you waiting, but we already found particular wind's soul that you wanted" said shikigami.

"It's about time" he said and continue to flied to his destination. When he get closer to the mountain he saw a tornado attacking him. He dodge and pull out his bakusaiga. "Show yourself, wind demon".

"What do you want from me?" a demoness appear in a cliff, unlike a demoness who her body in his shoulder, this demoness kept a distance and put her guard "I know you. I heard about you by a wind. An inu youkai has going everywhere for months looking for a demonesses with a particular appearence and a wind demon. I heard you killed so many youkai to get informations you need about".

Sesshomaru keep in silent. Looked at her emotionless.

"I heard you took eyes and hair and head from demonesses you killed before. Now you took the body from that demon" she pointed to a body of demoness in his shoulder "and what will you do to me?".

For a moment he seemed wouldn't make any move but suddenly he attacked her by his bakusaiga. He took her heart and leave.

**a week later**

Far away in the east, there was a cave in a deep forest. There was a witch running back and forth waiting for a powerful dog demon. She had sent her shikigami week ago to search for him and give him a message. Where is he?

Fifty years ago this witch was killed many people to got their hearts and brains to make a potion, but she was punished by a powerful monk and be caged in those cave for her entire life. She could sent her shikigami to searching for food and water but she couldn't sent her shikigami to removing seals mounted in front of cave. She could trick someone to remove the seals for her if human walked to her cave. But no human ever came. Day after day she become older and weak, she thought she will never see outside world anymore, but few months ago a white headed demon with a cresent moon mark in his forehead come in and offered her a freedom. He would remove the seals but she must get him a wind's soul. Not an ordinary wind's soul, he wanted a particular wind's soul which was belonged to demoness named Kagura.

Her power is not strong like it used to be but she was looking hard through her shikigami to find that soul for months. Wind always blows everywhere, looking for a demon's soul who had turn into a wind was not easy. Yet she found it for her freedom.

Sesshomaru walked in to the cave. The witch walked toward him "I've found what you need, you should came here faster! Don't wasting my time! I should be free week ago! Now, remove the seals and free me!"

He grabbed her neck "First of all, I was far away from here, second of all watch your tongue, witch" he said coldly.

The witch gasped and begging for forgiveness. He drop her, he didn't care she was an old woman.

"Where is the wind's soul?" he asked.

She still couldn't talked so she pointed to a vessel above the stove in the corner. Sesshomaru walk toward the vessel, dropped a body and a pack with bloodstain then peek in to the vessel. He smiled.

"It'll be better you get the right soul" he put on the fire.

"I did" the witch walked to him but kept a distance.

"Lets see. I hope you really get her soul, so I wouldn't waste this body and this things" Sesshomaru open the pack he brough before. There were ruby eyes, beautiful hair, a head of beautiful face without hair and eyes. He pull out tesseiga and killed the creature from death world, made all of this organs fresh. He thrown all of this organs in to the vessel.

"What are you willing to do?" the witch shocked and curious.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He kept watching in to the vessel. All things he thrown started to mix by itself.

"Do you want to bring that demon you said before, this Kagura, to life?" she watched him "For human, you just need soil from their grave and their soul. For demon, I never heard about bringing demon back to live before"

"Hmph, that way will just make a zombie. A death creature with a fake body" He remembered Kikyo. The first time he saw her he knew she was death. Although she was in this world, moving like a living creature, but she never be part of this world. He will not let Kagura be that kind of creature. Kagura will living with her body and soul and became a part of this world and part of his life.

"Besides, I'm not bring her to live, I recreated her. She was created before" Yes, that bastard Naraku was created Kagura. So if that not normal hanyou could do it, so this Sesshomaru could do it either. But there was a different between them, Naraku didn't born normally like Sesshomaru did. They have a different way to created Kagura.

"She was created?" now the witch really curious, she move little bit closer to peek in to the vessel "Hmm, I think I understand what are you doing now. That demon body, eyes, hair and head will be basis of her figure, that wind demon's heart will give her strength of wind control, her soul will combine all of this and she will became like she was before".

"I see. You're old but you're not stupid" Sesshomaru didn't leave his eyes from the vessel.

The witch offended "When will you free me?"

"Soon I know you really get the right soul"

The witch turned and sit in another corner of the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry for the grammar and language. I cant speak english fluently but I hope everyone who read this fanfiction will understand this story. This chapter contains LEMON.**

Sesshomaru still watched out to the vessel. It needed the last ingredient now. He pulled up his left sleeve and cut off his flesh of left arm and put it into vessel. He was not cut his whole arm, just a flesh, his arm will heal in no time.

Last time Kagura had Naraku scent over her body because she was created by Naraku's flesh, there was a little bit of Kagura own scent, he could tell the different between Naraku scent and Kagura own scent but smell that bastard scent from her body was irritated him. This new body of Kagura made by his flesh, she will have his scent all over her body. He dig tessaiga to the vessel and then sit down not far away from the witch.

The witch slept, the old woman must be really tired, worked for months and then waited for him for week. Sesshomaru looked at old woman. How long she will gonna be survive outside. She was be caged in a cave deep down in the forest, and this forest is full of wild animals. With that old body, she will not gonna make to the human village. If she wanna life, she should stay in this cave, focused her power to her shikigami just like all this years. She had used her power searching for a soul for months, there was nothing left for that old body in the outside world.

They has been waiting for hours, it was almost midnight and the vessel started splutter. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, walked toward the vessel while the witch woke up, surprised and scared "What happened?".

Sesshomaru smiled when he looked in to the vessel "There is nothing to be afraid witch, you're about to get your freedom" he put his arms inside, reach for something. He pick up a demoness from the vessel. Her eyes seemed not focused yet, her body seemed still weak and wet, like a new born baby. Her body was not covered by blood, but a slime. He put her on the ground but still hold her body in his arm.

"Kagura" he cup he chin up her face to looked at him.

She looked confused try to focused. Her senses and brain hasn't worked yet. He waited patiently til she get her consciousness.

"Kagura, can you hear me?" he waited for her respond.

She blinking and shook her head "Ses...shomaru...?"

"Yes, it's me"

She shook her head once again and closed her eyes for a moment then she looked around, confused "Where am I? What are you doing here? How did I...?" she looked at her naked body and then looked at him "Sesshomaru, I was dead, wasn't I?"

"You were"

"Did you bring me back to life?"

"I did"

"For what?"

He didn't answer.

"I.. I finally free. Why did you bring me back? If Naraku know I'm alive he will chase me to kill me one more time. Or worst, he will try to turn me into his minion again!" she panicked. she couldn't imagine she will running and fighting for the rest of her life til someone kill Naraku. Living in fear was not what she wanted. She knew Naraku. If that evil hanyou know she come back he will do anything to put her life miserable again.

"Kagura" He hugged her try to make her calm down "There are no Naraku anymore. It has been almost five years since you died, it has been almost five years since we destroyed him"

"Almost five years?" her eyes widened "Why you bring me back now?"

He pick her up and and took his tessaiga and walked outside, he removed the seals as he walked away and flied to the nearest hot springs he could found. Her body still weak hardly to move, she couldn't bath herself. He was going in to the water, sit her in the corner of the springs and help her bath. He rubbed her entire body including her private areas. She gasped as he touched her body, warmth spreading between her legs under water. Those feelings was new for her. She feel unconfortable to him and blushing, her pulse raced, he might could heard it. She couldn't looked at him "Se..shomaru" she tried to talked normally "Thank you for helping me, I'm good now. I will stay here for a moment, you should dry your clothes".

He touched her cheek looked into her eyes before get out from the water. Put a fire on and pulled out a kimono he prepared for Kagura from his armor, those kimono has wet. He undressed, hang his clothes and Kagura's kimono to dry it. He was completely naked and going back to the water.

Kagura shocked when she saw him but he didn't even care, he helped her washed her hair. After she was completely clean, he stayed with her in the water, kissed her lips. She was surprised, didn't know what to do, she just kept silent let him sucked her lips. He pulled herself to him, hugged her tightly. As her breast touched his bare chest he closed his eyes, feeling her body over his skin and smelt her scent. Her scent was always wonderful. Naraku scent couldn't hide those wonderful scent from his nose. Now that wonderful scent blend with his scent, he felt happiness in his heart.

Kagura's eyes widened, shocked when Sesshomaru pulled her to him. She could feel his erection "Sess.. Sesshomaru, you didn't answer my question".

He looked down at her, his golden eyes met her ruby eyes, he talked not a words, he kissed her passionate, sliding his tongue over her mouth. His hand started caressing her body, touched her neck, her hair, her cheeks, her back, her arms, her breast and her butt.

Kagura gasped. She couldn't refused him, she will never could refused him but she need an answer, why did he bring her back? And another questions in her head now, why he kissed her? Why suddenly he acted like a pervert? What is the meaning of this?

Sesshomaru's fingers playing with her nipple. He sense an arousal from her, he smiled. She started to played her tongue as well into his mouth, Sesshomaru welcome her.

He pick her out of the water and laid her down in a big rock near them, and started to touched and kissed and lick her entire body. She spoke his name made him couldn't wait to thrush into her, but not so fast, first of all he will give her good feelings she never felt before.

Kagura come back to herself. She looked up Sesshomaru was above her and smiled to her, his hand rubbed her thighs. She try to breath normally "Why...are you...humiliate me?" her hand tried to hold his hand but she had no strength to remove his had from her thighs.

"I am not" he said, keep smiled at her. His clawed fingers attacking her womanhood, Kagura gasped, arched her body and moaned. She never felt this way before. She even never dream about it. All she wanted was freedom and met him for the last time before she died. She never asked for more, for all of this. She though she will never have a chance with him.

Sesshomaru watched her gasping and writhing beneath him, amused with her reaction. He knew she was panting of lust for him now as he desperately wanted her. He couldn't hold himself any longer. He wanted her now and forever "You are so mouthwatering, Kagura" Suddenly he dig his fang to her neck, Kagura screamed for pain. Her claws dig into his shoulder but only scratch his skin dropping a single drop of blood to her finger. She was still weak and his actions make her lose strength even more.

They hearts beat fast, a wind blows around them. Sesshomaru growl, his fingers still in her womanhood, his mouth taste her blood, his another arm hold her body tightly againts his. Through their blood and pain in their skins there was this seal between them, they both feel like their souls intertwine each other.

Sesshomaru lick her neck to clean her blood and to help her heal faster "Now it's official".

"Huh?" she was gasping for breath. She couldn't heard him clearly, she was still in pain. She opened her eyes, looked at him.

"There are no Naraku anymore, yet you are not free"

"What? Why?"

"Because you are mine" he removed his fingers from her womanhood and lick it. She was delicious.

"What?! Am I your servant now?! Thats why you bring me back?! You want a wind demon as your servant?!"

"If I need a wind demon as my servant I wouldn't bring you back, I just simply searching a wind demon" he started to touch her body again, giving her a pleasure again, she was moaned again "Those bite was not a casual bite, it was a mating bite. The mating bite will work if both of demons wanted each other".

She took a breath "Meaning?"

"Which is mean you are my mate now" he kissed her lightly "and this is the reason I bring you back" he smiled and going between her legs. Kagura still surprised of his words but Sesshomaru attacked her womanhood again, this time by his tongue.

Kagura moaned and spoke his name, try to pull his hair but she has no strength. She tried to remain herself but she was lose to the good feeling he gave to her. She feel something has coming closer and closer, it was the most amazing feeling she ever felt. She screamed out loud calling for his name.

Sesshomaru's lick his lips watched her tried to breath, he chuckled. His eyes has turn into red, he couldn't wait much longer, he spread her legs and thrush in. She scream for pain again as her purity taken away by him, she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru watched her with his red eyes, he was amazed by her, he was hurt her twice this night but she didn't drop a single tear. She was a strong woman. He remembered he even didn't saw her cried when she was dying, she was just sit there in the middle of flowers waiting for her time, she even smiled in the end.

His red eyes softened. He touched her cheeks and kissed her lips, waiting til he saw she was not in much pain anymore, he started thrush in and out slowly into her, he growled enjoyed the feeling. He didn't let his eyes off Kagura. He wanted to saw her beautiful face, her expression as she enjoyed his movements, he love her voice while she moaned everytime he thrush into her. He wanted to try another position, but his woman still weak, he didn't wait for her til she gain her strength, he couldn't wait. He growled and kissed her, he slipped his tongue. Kagura welcome his tongue gladly.

It was past midnight, almost a dawn. Kagura came again and again, but Sesshomaru still kept going, he seemed relentless. He was getting rough as his desire to her grew more and more and growling louder and louder. After long moment of panting and moaning and sweating Sesshomaru finally pick up her body and againts himself to her tightly like he wants come inside her as much as he could. She moaned loud while he growl louder express his emotions, satisfied and happiness.

.

**Later that day**

He woke up under the tree near a big rock where he was had sex with Kagura at night and saw the sun light. It was noon. He was looking around searching for his mate. There she was, not far away from him, she already dressed. She seemed didn't realise he has woke up, she was dancing and smiling, moving her body, wind blowing around her. She closed her eyes felt the wind caressing her face and hair.

He closed his eyes as well felt the wind. He openend and saw she still there. He touch his chest. He felt peace and happiness as he looked at her. His life is complete now. A piece of his heart has returned with her, his mate, the next lady of the west, the mother of his future children.

He dressing and approached her "Kagura".

She saw him and smile with the sweetest smile she ever showed him.

**The end.**


End file.
